


Faith Like Glass

by monsoon_moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Humiliation, M/M, Mentions of War, Mind fuckery, Non graphic violence, Voyeurism, false religious devotion, sacrilegious lust, shameful arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/pseuds/monsoon_moon
Summary: The beast they had captured stood upright, hooves where its feet should be, near seven feet if Anarawd was any judge, muscular and human enough shaped that it seemed like a cruel joke.  The battalion that stumbled across it had thought so, some trick by the Godless.  They'd thought it right up until it had slaughtered most of them.  All but one.
Relationships: Captured Demon/Male soldier assigned to watch it
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Faith Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



They won but only just. The army, what was left of them, trudged on, the bodies of their fallen brothers left behind on the battlefield. There was no one left to bury them. They had to march on, on to the next battle with the Godless. Anarawd tipped his chin up like he'd been taught, tried to stay unbowed at the front of the line, but it wasn't easy. His men were bloodied and exhausted, they needed rest, food. Anarawd gripped his amulet and tried to find strength in his God, strength he could pass onto the bowed backs all around him.

A noise rolled over their heads, both gleeful and mournful, at once a screech and a deep skin crawling growl. Anarawd's brain couldn't quite grasp it, no-one's could, but they all turned to the beast in the cage, carted along beside them by blinkered terrified horses that had to be changed out every hour to stop them from breaking their own legs with fear.

The beast they had captured stood upright, hooves where its feet should be, near seven feet if Anarawd was any judge, muscular and human enough shaped that it seemed like a cruel joke. The battalion that stumbled across it had thought so, some trick by the Godless. They'd thought it right up until it had slaughtered most of them. All but one.

They'd been dragging it along for weeks now and Anarawd could see it wasn't injured anymore.

The beast shook out its wings, a deep shimmering blue that made Anarawd ache for the rivers of his homelands, a longing so sweet it had to be a temptation from the devil itself. The beast rolled its shoulders, thick like that of a prized bull, and stretched its scaled arms up until its clawed fingers could wrap themselves around the bars on the top of the cage.

Anarawd held his breath, the sick surety that the thing could rip the top right off its cage and take to the sky swirling in his belly, but the beast merely reached up, until it's arms up to the elbow were out of the cage.

One of the men tasked with guarding it yelled and there was a commotion around the cage, then the ringing of metal striking metal. The beast snarled but Anarawd could tell that it was testing, pushing its captors to see how far it could go. Anarawd wanted to warn the men but the words died on his tongue.

“Ugly creature,” Olin said in his ear, sliding up beside him without Anarawd noticing. He jumped. Olin snorted. “Should be aware of your surroundings.”

Anarawd swallowed back a retort. Olin had done nothing wrong. It was the beast that had Anarawd all turned around.

As if it could hear he was thinking about it, the beast stretched again and Anarawd's eyes were drawn back to it, along with every other man marching with him. He could see the muscle on its chest, on its belly, despite the fur that coated it there. He'd never seen a beast with feathers, scales and fur, never thought it possible. Then again, beasts were something spoken about as warnings, children's tales. Anarawd had never truly believed.

He didn't mean to look, same as all the other times, but his eyes dropped unbidden to the heavy cock between the beasts legs, the only part of it that seemed to be made of something similar to the skin that covered Anarawd, though the organ was a deep deep blue and had several heavy ridges protruding from the shaft. The cock was thick, like the beast was already aroused. That couldn't be, its cock hadn't changed in all the times Anarawd had looked. Nothing could sustain that kind of carnality, not for weeks on end, he was sure.

“Wonder what it looks like when it's ready to fuck,” Olin said in his ear, like he'd plucked the thought straight from the place Anarawd kept himself turned away from. “Cock like that already, hm? Think it gets bigger?”

“Don't be disgusting,” Anarawd snapped, keeping his eyes straight ahead so he didn't look at the beast again.

“Don't be a prude,” Olin jeered, poking at his side but Anarawd simply glared at him and picked up his pace.

The truth was he had thought about it. He'd thought about it a lot, ever since they'd found poor Venly alone with the thing, covered in blood and sweat, companions dead. The beast had made no move to escape but no one could get near. Venly kept the thing at bay, though no one knew how, while they built a cage.

Anarawd tried not to think about the way the camp had whispered behind their hands. Why hadn't the beast torn Venly apart the way it had the rest of his battalion? What had Venly promised the beast in return for its docility? Anarawd had refused to partake in the gossip, had turned from Venly's exhausted hollow-eyed face.

Now Venly was dead and someone else was going to have to look after the beast.

“Who do you think they'll choose?” Olin asked later that night while they huddled in groups of ten or fifteen around small fires that seemed to provide little heat, eating what meagre rations they could scrounge up.

“What?” Anarawd asked, exhaustion already making his mind slow.

“For the beast,” Olin replied. “Someone's gonna have to take over its care. You think they'll make us pull straws?”

Anarawd shivered. Every time someone brought up the beast, he could feel its attention, like it was right there, standing over them. He excused himself and heaved himself to his feet, moving away from the group, out of the light of the fires. It had been too long since he prayed. Perhaps that's why he imagined the beast in his head at every turn.

When he found a spot where voices had turned to murmurs like the wind through the reeds back home, Anarawd dropped to his knees and clasped his amulet in his hand, squeezing so tight the mirror image of it would be marked into his palm for hours.

A low chuckle slipped insidiously into his mind, curling around his thoughts. Anarawd prayed harder, eyes tight shut, amulet digging a painful path into his palm.

“Your God doesn't listen,” the beast said in his mind, “not to the likes of you.”

Anarawd redoubled his prayer, heart drumming in his chest, shouting so loudly in his mind that he was mumbling lowly under his breath.

“Pray if you must,” the beast said, its whisper-voice louder than all the prayer Anarawd could muster, “but you'll receive no answer. Why would your God reply to a faithless worshipper? A liar.”

“I am faithful,” Anarawd whispered desperately, unable to bite his lip like he should. He knew he was being baited. He knew not to answer.

“Not the kind of faith expected of the pious,” the beast said and Anarawd could feel its amusement. “Come here little soldier and I'll give you something worth worshipping.”

Anarawd shot to his feet, back clammy damp under his uniform, eyes wide and staring in the dark. He bit his tongue, trying to use the pain to force the images from his mind. Images of himself. With the beast. Doing unholy things. Enjoying unholy things.

“I can feel the ones like you,” the beast whispered, “so desperate to belong, to push down the appetites in you. Lie and lie and lie and never satisfied. There's no need to. I can fulfill those needs.”

“No,” Anarawd said, frightened. The images in his head were so real. He closed his eyes against them but it only made clearer the picture of his own face, mouth open, eyes wide in rapture, the beast rutting between his thighs.

“Yes,” the beast said, a terrifying presence in his head. “Little men like you are all the same. Rage and denial but you all want so badly.”

“I don't,” Anarawd said with all the fierceness he could muster in the dark with a beast in his mind.

“The other one said that too,” the beast replied, “until I slaughtered his friends.”

Anarawd stared unseeing into the dark, trying to quiet his mind and the thumping rush of blood in his ears. He tried not to think about Venly and his hunched shoulders but the memories came regardless.

“That's right,” the beast said encouraging, “that one. He moaned just as well as anyone when I took him. Every night. He wasn't like you. He agreed because he didn't want to die.”

Anarawd felt like his lungs might burst. “I don't,” he tried but his lips barely moved.

“You do,” the beast replied, “I can see all the sin in your mind, all the things you think about in the dark, all the urges you try to press away so no one will see. I see. The other one didn't have those urges but he took it just as well.”

“No,” Anarawd said, “No, I...”

The guards enjoyed it too,” the beast said and Anarawd froze. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.

“Did you think they didn't know?” the beast asked, “how naïve you are. I fucked that little soldier every night, used his body over and over, and you imagined no one knew? That they didn't watch?”

Anarawd stumbled away, back towards the light, back towards the sound of voices, the beast's amusement following him out of the dark. Anarawd dropped next to Olin and accepted the wineskin handed to him and drunk deeply, tucking his hard cock down between his thighs in shame.

“We have to use it,” the Commander whispered.

A group of the higher ups marched close together, boots sinking in the mud, not making eye contact, Anarawd allowed within hearing distance only due to his religious status.

The beast didn't move but Anarawd could feel it listening. There was no way to explain this to his superiors, not without giving away more than he was willing to explain, or really understood himself.

“We can't,” the General replied but his eyes moved to the cage and if Anarawd could see the desperation in them, the thing could too. “It's a demon.”

“So are the monsters we're fighting,” the Commander argued back.

It wasn't true. They were just men, the Godless. They fought with a ferocity Anarawd had never seen but they died in the mud just like every other soldier.

“I'll kill all of you,” the beast said, voice lazy in his head. Anarawd shook it, trying to loosen the beasts hold. “Tell them but they won't believe you.”

“Shut up,” Anarawd hissed lowly, “shut up shut up shut up.”

“They're marching you all to your deaths,” the beast said, “I would end it quickly.”

“Quickly like you did for the battalion that captured you?” Anarawd replied, voice shaky with anger and fear.

“Quickly enough,” the beast allowed, “better than bleeding out in the mud, no?”

Anarawd refused to reply.

“They don't have to die, your friends,” the beast said, voice calculating, “You could save them all.”

Anarawd stumbled a little on his feet, but righted himself before he fell. He bit his lip, a hot copper flashing over his tongue.

“You could leave,” Anarawd said, “I know you can. I know you could break out of that cage.”

“I could,” the beast said, mock thoughtful, “but you're here. And you're so intriguing. Why would I want to leave before I've had a taste? Tell me, do they know why you joined the march?”

“For the glory of my Gods,” Anarawd said under his breath, perhaps too loudly as the soldier closest to him glanced his way, frowning. Anarawd turned away and tried to force back the cold sweat he could feel starting at his hairline.

“So they don't know,” the beast said with relish, “they don't know that you were run out of your temple? They don't know that you were nothing but a floor sweeper who was caught with the engravings of the beasts? They don't know how you touched yourself to....”

“Shut up, shut up,” Anarawd hissed, tried to breathe through the panic, remember how to put one foot in front of the other. All around him soldiers marched on, soft bodied and so easily cut down.

“I could murder everyone and take you anyway,” the beast said and the way the thought sat in Anarawd's mind, hot and heavy, told him exactly how much the beast would like to do just that. “But then who would I show you off to, hmm? Who would get to watch you take my cock and moan about it, hmm?”

“I will never do that,” Anarawd said with a ferocity that wilted in the face of the beast's amusement curdling in his thoughts.

“They're going to ask you to tame me,” the beast said and Anarawd did fall this time, hard onto his knees.

“Yes, you'll do a lot of that too,” the beast laughed while his fellow soldiers hoisted him back onto unsteady legs.

“Anarawd,” the General said, stopping at the edge of their group. It was late, the sky streaked midnight blue, a cold wind blowing heavy clouds across the moon. “Anarawd, come with me.”

Anarawd forced himself to his feet, loathe to leave the safety of the huddled soldiers and the bright crackling of the fire. He could feel Olin's eyes on him as he followed the General's back out into the night.

When they were far enough from the groups of fatigued men that no one could overhear, the General stopped and turned to him. Anarawd noted the General's eyes were pinned somewhere over his shoulder and a heavy cold settled in his stomach. The beast had not been lying.

“You're a man of God,” the General said and Anarawd had never wanted to reveal his lie more, deny the request he knew was coming, but he couldn't. He'd lived that lie for two hundred and eleven days and now it was going to ruin him.

“You're a man of God,” the General said again, voice stronger, “and we must call on your nature now.”

“General,” Anarawd said desperately, trying to come up with a reason he couldn't do what was being asked of him.

“You're the only one we have left,” the General said and that brought Anarawd up short.

They had started the march with a several men of God for each battallion. It was unfathomable to him that he, a fraud, was the only one left. He stared at the General's impassive face, unable to give voice to his shock.

“You know what we need of you,” the General said and his eyes cut to the hulking gloom of the cage, rising up like a horror in the distance. “Scouts say the Godless are less than two days march. We need all the help we can round up.”

“Sir, we can't,” Anarawd tried, terror cracking his voice. The beast was no weapon, could never be used as such.

The General merely shook his head.

“We have no choice.”

The group of soldiers camped near the beast's cage were older, battle worn and hard around the eyes. They sat unmoving, watching Anarawd's approach.

“You here for the beast?” one eventually said, breaking the silence. His voice held an odd lewd note. “Sure it'll welcome you.” One of his companions elbowed him sharply and he fell silent again but remained watchful, mouth lifted in a smirk.

“Off you go then,” another said, gesturing towards the cage, set thirty feet back in the gloom.

Anarawd nodded, gripping his amulet in a cold hand, aware of the eyes burning holes in his back as he walked slowly away from the group and towards the beast.

The beast was alert, felt almost satisfied in a way that made Anarawd's insides twist painfully. Anarawd shuffled close until even the light from the fires couldn't touch the shadows then stopped, unable to force himself any closer.

“Come here,” the beast said. Its voice was at once a near whisper and loud as a clanging bell. With no one at his back, Anarawd hunched his shoulders, looking for a protection he wouldn't receive.

“I know you can hear me,” it said, inside Anarawd's head. “I told you they'd send you.”

Anarawd said nothing, frozen to the spot. The beast moved to the edge of the cage closest, its elongated shadow falling over Anarawd, blocking out what meagre moonlight had broken through the rushing clouds.

“Better be quick little soldier, your friends enjoyed watching the last one so much, they'll be coming to see you soon enough. We wouldn't want to disappoint.”

“The General wants you to...” Anarawd started but the words were drowned out by the pealing laughter scouring his brain.

“You think I care about your little General and your little war?” The beast's voice turned sly. “But I could care. Why don't you come closer and I'll show you how you can make me care.”

“I won't,” Anarawd said back, shaky with anger and fear.

“Your friends are waiting” the beast said, then “too late.”

Anarawd could see the claws where the beast was holding the bars, watched as it lifted its wings and stretched them as far as the bars would allow. He'd never been this close and the beast was massive, so much bigger than he'd thought from the glimpses he'd managed to steal, a hulking slab of muscle.

Hands dropped onto Anarawd's shoulders, shoving him forward towards the cage. He tried to turn to face his attackers then realised it was the same soldiers from before, faces impassive.

“What are you doing?” Anarawd asked, struggling, but two of them simply picked him up under his armpits and dragged him towards the cage. Two more used weapons to push the beast back, though Anarawd could tell it was only going because it wanted to The remaining soldier opened the cage door.

“Toss him in, hurry up,” one said, “half the night's gone already and I want to get some sleep before the morning.”

Despite his struggles, Anarawd found himself tossed unceremoniously into the cage, the door clanging behind him. He crawled towards it, catching at the bars but the lock had already clicked into place, leaving him shaking them futilely.

“Let me out!” he demanded.

“When the beast has gotten what it wants,” one of them said and no one was elbowing him quiet this time.

“I warned you,” the beast said from behind him, “you'll find no help from them.”

Anarawd turned, fury spinning him on his feet to face the beast. It took up most of the rest of the cage, a giant unreal thing plucked straight from the etchings of Anarawd's temple. If it hadn't been clear everyone could see it, he would have assumed he'd conjured it up in his most shameful imagination.

“You did this to them!” he accused, trying to keep the anger from sluicing from his muscles in the face of his reality.

The beast looked down at him, black black eyes boring down through his body, into what felt like his soul. Then it tilted its head and made a derisive snorting sound.

“Oh little soldier,” it said, almost pityingly, “you know nothing of the hearts of men.”

“I know men are good,” Anarawd replied, “I know...”

“You know nothing,” the beast said again, “there are five men, five of your fellow soldiers, standing right outside these bars, waiting for me to take you so they can watch, so they can see you twist and writhe on my cock.”

Anarawd didn't mean to but the mention of the carnal had his eyes dropping, almost without thought, to what lay between the beasts thighs. The beast chuckled in response.

“Ah yes, you want to know,” it said, “why don't you come get a taste and slake that curiosity.”

Anarawd shook his head but something sharp poked him in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

“It never took its time with the other one,” a voice in the dark complained.

“Maybe it's because this one is a man of God?” another said hesitantly.

“There is no God,” another voice said, final. “If there was we wouldn't be dying in droves in this fucking shithole.”

“Maybe you can restore their faith,” the beast said, “show them something beautiful to lay their weary eyes upon.”

The beast reached out and wrapped a clawed hand around Anarawd's wrist, dragging him staggering forward before shoving him to his knees. At eye level, the beast's cock was even more impressive. Anarawd shuddered and he couldn't tell if disgust or lust was the more dominant emotion.

“Open your mouth and let's find out,” the beast said, catching Anarawd by his hair and tugging his face in.

Its cock was shockingly hot, smooth against his lips, the ridges on the shaft solid. The beast's claw found a spot under Anarawd's jaw and pressed until the pressure was too much and his mouth dropped open.

“That's better,” the beast said, rubbing the head of its cock across his lips, “I've fucked many humans but never a false man of God. I look forward to seeing if your corruption feels the same as everyone else's.”

Anarawd couldn't protest, couldn't beg for mercy, because the beast was pressing the thick head of its cock past his lips, filling his mouth to the point he had to try and open it further to accommodate the intrusion.

“You know exactly what to do,” the beast said approvingly, pushing in a little further, the first of the ridges pressing against Anarawd's lips before pushing past his teeth, rubbing up against the roof of his mouth and down against the softness of his tongue as the beast slid more of its cock inside.

“What the hell is it doing,” another voice from the dark reached Anarawd's ears, “it never did this with the last one.”

“Shut up,” someone replied, sounding strained, “at least it's doing something.”

Anarawd tried to shut out his observers but it became increasingly difficult when he realised what they were doing in the dark, the noises they were making meant, watching the beast take his mouth.

“I warned you,” the beast said, clawed hand gripping Anarawd's hair. “They watched me with the other one every night. They liked it.”

Anarawd tried to say stop, to say anything, but all he did was choke on the cock in his mouth, two ridges deep and a third pressing against his lips. It was hard to breathe and his jaw was burning with the ache of being forced so wide.

And then the beast began to thrust against the resistance of Anarawd's mouth, grunting with each jerk of its hips, pushing further and further in, until the tip of its cock was sliding into Anarawd's throat. Anarawd choked at the pressure, at the force and the lack of air but the beast simply cupped the back of his head, gentle like a lover, holding it still, then fucked its cock harder into his throat.

The beast carried on until Anarawd thought he'd pass out from lack of air, then the beast pulled all the way out, letting him fall onto his hands and knees, dragging in rattling lungfuls of oxygen.

“Is it gonna fuck him now?” one eager voice asked and Anarawd squeezed his eyes closed, trying to shut out the beast, its eager allies and the shameful reactions of his own sinful body.

“Did it live up to all of your fantasies?” the beast asked, devious, amused. “I know you had a lot.” When Anarawd didn't answer, it followed up, “Shall I check?”

The beast tugged Anarawd up by his wrists, held him there almost on his tiptoes and used its claws to tear away at his clothes. He tried to twist free, to hide his shame but when he heard the first gasp from beyond the bars, he knew he had failed.

The beast took Anarawd's own hard cock in its hand, gently, stroking its length, passing a claw tipped thumb over the wet sensitive head in a way that made Anarawd whimper.

“I am so glad I lived up to expectations,” the beast murmured, “though it seems you've shocked your fellow soldiers.”

Anarawd refused to look, squeezed his eyes shut, couldn't stop the way the beast turned him on his toes so he was facing the bars, a hot wall of flesh behind him, the fur on its stomach grazing his back.

“He's a pervert,” someone said, clearly appalled at Anarawd's sin.

“What else can we show them?” the beast said before turning Anarawd around until they were pressed chest to chest, then shoving him down until the top of his body was pressed to the floor of the cage, arse presented to anyone who wanted to look.

“They liked to watch me breach the last one,” the beast said, stroking a claw down Anarawd's back to the top of his arse, “I think they'll enjoy this too, no?”

It reached down to grab one of Anarawd's arms, tugging it up while keeping a hand on the back of his neck so his face stayed pressed to the floor, then it began laving his fingers with a wet twisting tongue, like touching hot water, making his freezing fingers throb painfully back to life.

When they were wet, the beast pulled Anarawd's arm down to his own arse then pressed his fingers against his exposed hole.

“Just like this, come on now,” the beast said, encouraging fingers pressing at Anarawd's until Anarawd slid one finger slowly inside himself.

“It is...” someone started before being viciously shushed by at least three other voices. Anarawd's face burned with shame, knowing what they could see, knowing what they were watching him do to himself.

“They'll see so much more soon,” the beast said with relish and encouraged Anarawd to push another finger inside himself, using its grip on his wrist to guide Anarawd to turn his hand or pull back a little or push his fingers further in.

It went on for what felt like forever but when it was over, Anarawd found himself wishing otherwise as the beast sat back on its haunches and dragged him up and into its lap. Its cock was thick and hard against his arse.

“Don't,” Anarawd begged, panicked, “Don't please!”

“You don't have to pretend for me,” the beast said, reaching down to pet at Anarawd's own erection which had not wavered the entire time the beast had been showing him off to the men outside the cage. “I've seen all the sinful thoughts you've had, all the times you looked at me, I know why you fled your temple, fled your home, I know...”

“Stop,” Anarawd said, desperately, unwilling to listen to any more.

“Very well,” the beast allowed, then slid its hands under his arse, lifting him like he was light as a feather. “I'll bring all your darkest thoughts to life, will that be better?”

Anarawd shook his head, hands dropping onto the beast's thick shoulders, clawing there but it made no difference. The beast's cock was still a hot hard weight against his hole and then it was breaching him, the beast letting him slide down onto it while holding him in such a way he couldn't possibly escape.

“You don't want to escape,” the beast whispered, insidious, “You've wanted since the first time you saw me. I know men like you. I've taken many. You're exactly where you want to be.”

Anarawd wanted to deny it but he could do nothing but gasp, head dropped back, mouth panting out breath that turned to icy clouds above their heads, the beast making him slide inexorably down its length.

Anarawd had thought the thick wide head would be the worst part until the first ridge was pressing against his hole, unyielding. He did struggle then but the beast merely laughed and gripped his hips, screwing him down until his hole gave at the pressure, swallowing up the beasts cock, making Anarawd gasp in shock, unable to fill his lungs.

It happened several more times, hot bright shocks of stretching pressure then a sweet smooth slide and the beast was fully inside him, making him feel like he would never be empty again.

“I knew waiting for you would be worth it,” the beast growled, fingers digging into Anarawd's arse, claw tips points of sharp pressure, lifting him and letting him drop again. Anarawd groaned, at the pain, at the unbelievable pressure, at the feel of the beasts cock moving inside him.

The beast kept him there, tight on its cock, lifting him a little then dropping him, growling against Anarawd's throat with each slide.

“The desperately pious always taste so good,” the beast said into his ear, “so much better than those already fully corrupt. I can feel what little virtue you had leaking away. It's delicious.” The beast leaned forward and used its tongue to lift the amulet from Anarawd's neck, sucking it into its mouth before tugging hard enough for the rope to snap, leaving a thin burn on Anarawd's skin.

“No,” Anarawd gasped, “that's mine.”

“You won't need it any more,” the beast said in his head, teeth crunching through the flimsy metal before spitting the mangled object onto the cage floor, “not with the life you'll live now.”

Anarawd wanted to ask what that meant, why it sent a chill down his spine, but the beast started fucking him properly, the ridges of its cock tugging painfully at his hole with each thrust, wrapping its hand around Anarawd's own hard cock until pain and pleasure were sending cross signals to every nerve ending in his body.

“That's right little soldier, come for me,” the beast crooned and Anarawd did, unable to say no, unable to stop himself spilling over the beasts knuckles.

As soon as he did, the beast turned him and bore him down onto his back, fucking him the way he imagined beasts would, back in his village temple, daydreaming away the long days of sweeping stone under the hot sun so the holy men wouldn't get dust on their sandals. The beast grunted, thrusting its hips, its cock a thumping stretch over and over, sending shocks of oversensitivity all the way to Anarawd's toes. He realised he was moaning, clutching at the beasts thick arms at the same time he realised tears were steadily wetting his cheeks.

The beast laved its coal hot tongue over his face leaving a sizzling path behind, and thrust harder, clutching at Anarawd's body close, claws pinching sharply across his hips as the beast used his hole to rut its pleasure out.

The beasts cock felt almost like it was swelling, making Anarawd arch up into its body, shaky shocked from the hard stretching throb as the beast came, wave after wave of orgasm putting pressure on Anarawd's already overburdened hole, the beast growling out as it fucked into his body over and over.

When it was done, it withdrew, Anarawd hissing at the painful tugging of his arse as it removed its cock from his body.

“He liked it,” he heard as he lay, staring at the slowly lightening sky and he remembered their audience with a jolt. He didn't mean to make eye contact but it was impossible not to. He followed the sound of the voices and found five sets of eyes on him, judgmental, disgusted.

“They're going to tell everyone,” the beast said. “They're going to tell everyone and then all of them will know about your sin. They'll all know you were never truly pious. They'll know about your lie.”

“They can't!” Anarawd said, shameful terror turning his body rushingly cold, “no one can know, they can't!”

“I can stop them,” the beast whispered and Anarawd nodded, pleaded, without thinking the implications through.

It was a mere moment for the beast to rip through the cage, a laughable prison in the face of its true strength, and to rip through the assembled men before they could even get a hand on their weapons.

“No!” Anarawd cried out but it was too late, the last man falling lifeless at the beasts feet. “What have you done?” he said, horrified at the scene before him.

“What I have always done,” the beast replied, stretching properly now it was free of its confinement. Anarawd could see now that its wings at full stretch were easily three times as wide as he'd initially thought.

“The rest of the men are coming to find out what the noise was,” the beast observed, turning towards the camp which was slowly waking with yells and movement. “You can stay here, like that, or you can come with me.”

Anarawd looked down at his shredded clothing, at the filth dripping down his thighs and Olin's reaction flashed through his mind, the General's, the Commander's. Then he made deliberate pleading eye contact with the beast, unable to voice his decision.

“A wise choice,” the beast agreed, reaching through the ruined bars to scoop him close to its chest, then launching itself into the air.

Anarawd heard more yelling from below them, looked down to see the ground flying away dizzyingly fast, and failed to hold on to consciousness.

When he woke, it was dark and hot. His skin was slick with sweat and his eyes took a long time to adjust to the blackness. It took him longer that he would ever care to admit to realise he was in some sort of cave and that the beast was beneath him, trapping his body against its with its muscular arms.

He managed to wriggle free, skin instantly turning icy in the cold of the cave. Undeterred, Anarawd shuffled to the wall and used his hands to guide himself until he found the entrance. Outside was a ledge, wide enough for two men laying down. He crept close to the edge but could see nothing in the night, the lonely howling wind assuring him he was high above the ground.

“You'll freeze,” the beast said from the cave mouth and Anarawd became aware of his chattering teeth and the bluish tint to his exposed skin. “Come back inside. It's too cold for humans here when the sun is down.”

Anarawd considered refusing, considered sitting stubbornly on the ledge until he froze to it. And he would, he knew. But ultimately he didn't want to die so he turned and followed the beast back into the cave, allowed it to gather him into its arms and tuck him against its volcano skin.

The cave was lighter when he awoke a second time, warmth already suffusing the air around him. He could also hear something, faintly distant but recognisable, an army getting ready for battle. Anarawd wriggled from the beasts grip and headed back to the cave entrance and out onto the ledge.

It was hot in the direct sun, the rock just below the temperature that would have burned his feet. Anarawd eased close to the edge and froze in shock.

“The Godless,” he whispered into the sky, raising his eyes to the horizon, able to recognise his fellow soldiers even from his distance, the red of their flag snapping above them.

“And now they meet,” the beast said, coming to stand by his shoulder, the sheer bulk of it still shocking to him.

“You knew?” Anarawd said, unable to tear his eyes from the scene unfolding far below them. “This isn't two days march.”

“No,” the beast agreed, then, “Some men are easy to corrupt. Some scouts even.”

“You did this?” Anarawd said and out loud, yes, of course the beast had manoeuvered this.

In reply, the beast caught Anarawd around the waist, pushing him gently down onto the slowly warming rock. Anarawd didn't fight this time, didn't try to keep the gasps behind his teeth as the beast levered his thighs wide open and touched his tender hole with its burning tongue.

It kept him there, licking him open and wet, a too hot bathing, until Anarawd was mindless with need and horror at his own weakness, cock heavy between his legs.

As the first cries of battle rung out across the valley, the beast hunched over Anarawd's body and began to push inside. 


End file.
